I Dream on Broadway
by InfiniteTracks
Summary: Eponine, Enjolras, and Marius are teaming up to look for answers why they have been transported from France, 1832 to New York,2014. New York was hard for all of them but maybe they might find the man who did those things for a purpose. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK.
1. Life worth living

**AN: YEAH SURE BLAME THE GIRL WHO SO ADDICTED IN LES MIS THAT ALL OF HER CLASSMATES THINKS SHE AND HER BFF IS CRAY CRAY!**

* * *

**LIFE WORTH LIVING**

"And you know Monsiuer Marius, I believed I was a little in love with you" she tried to smile again and died. Eponine eyes were closed. She saw nothing but darkness. A momment later she heard Marius and Enjolras' voice.

"Why is Eponine here?" Asked Enjolras

"I don't know! What are we doing here! You have asked me this question for like 13 times" Marius was Annoyed

Eponine stood up. It was cold. She forced to open her eyes. When it did she looked for her wound. It was gone. She was laying in the green bench. Marius and Enjolras was kneeling beside her. There was snow. They were are New York.

"Aren't I suppose to be dead?" Eponine asked.

"Aren't you all suppose to be in school" Asked an old man in the back. He was old, in a blue uniform and had a badge.

"What?" Marius asked "Who are you"

"My names Javert" His face was seriously

"Seriously! I've just been reborn and I have to study?" Eponine ranted

"Watch your tone Missy!" Javert took off

At that time the 3 were silent. The snow fell on their faces. Eponine tried to remember everything. She think, think and thi-

"New Partments Apartment Room 3B" Eponine's mouth opened. Thoose words she said confused her.

"What _was_ that?" Enjolras Asked

"I think its where I _live_" Eponine said in a confused tone

"Lets go and discuss this" Marius Pontmercy was serious.

"Eponine. I need to ask you some thing. Do you-" Marius cutted Enjolras, "Enjolras! I need to find Cosette and be serious for once!" Marius Shouted

"SERIOUS! YOU?" Enjolras Glared

"YES! WHY? GOT A FUDGING PROBLEM?" Marius pushed Enjolras

"YES I DO! I WAS ALWAYS SERIOUS! I NEVER REVEL ANY FEELING AND YOU TOLD ME TO BE SERIOUS? AND YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS! YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A CRAZY IDIOT WHEN YOU SAW THAT COLETTE" Enjolras shoot back

"Its Cosette!" Marius Shouted.

Eponine faceplamed herself "UGH!"

Marius was furious he punched Enjolras in his face. His face bleeded. Eponine was in shock. Enjolras was laying in the cold floor. His face was red, same as his coat. Marius was in disbelief. They heard a high pitch whistle

"Why did you hit that man?'' Oh-Uh! Its _Javert._

Enjolras' eyes was closed. Eponine went foward him and tried to comfort him. Marius on the other hand was being arrested. Eponine didn't know who to go to. The two were both in trouble

* * *

**#CLIFFHANGER. I need to go but I'll Update but I promise you in the next chapter it will be more detiled.**

**~Violette Out! Peace!**


	2. Still I Dream She Will Come To Me

**So I think that my last chapter was "not-detailed' so I'm with the Barricade Boys here at the Barricade (Ofcourse). Shout out to Key!**

**Grantire: Key?**

**Me: Yes! Key!**

**Grantire: OH! You mean M?**

**Me: Yes! M!**

**Combeffere: CookieCrafte?**

**Me: Silent E**

**Enjolras: So we call heeeeer?**

**Me: Key!**

**Gravouch: Can she bake us cookies?**

**Me: That means were eating her people!**

**Grantire: How about wine?**

**Me: *FACEPLAMS*I should have written a PJO AND HoO FANFICTION so I can hang outwithcool demi-gods!**

**Enjolras: Hey! WERE cool *All the barricade boys puts on a pair of cool shade and crosses arms* See! And Percy is a seaweed brain!**

**Me: At least someone (By the name Annabeth) loves him! Who loves you?**

**Grantire: BURN ENJOLRAS! BURN!**

**I'm basically thinking that this conversation will not stay long. But hey! The story will go on!**

* * *

**Still I Dream She Will Come To Me  
**

Grey clouds invaded the blue sky. Raindrops fell. New York wasn't busy. The people stayed inside their apartments. There was only a few taxi's driving to the wet streets. 7 shops were only open. The rain was heavy. No one dared to go out. The trees were shaking.

This must be a reason why cats hates Mondays. Yes Enjolras got hit in the head and Marius being questioned by Javert. AND ITS A FUDGING MONDAY!

Eponine knocked at room 32 at the public hospital. She was dressed in a red blouse,black skinny jeans, green hoodie and combat boots. Ofcourse it wasn't trendy. When she woke up this junk was in her body. "May I come in?'' The girl asked.

There was Silence.

"Sure'' The person inside told. His voice relived Eponine. His voice calmed her. Somehow his voice is like that person cared for her,loved her and knew her. But she never knew how much he did. "Thank you for coming!''

"No problem _Enjolras_" Eponine replied. No its not Marius. It was Enjolras. The Blonde. The Marble Man. The guy that Marius punched in the face. That Enjolras "So Marius told me that you did something'' Eponine paused

"_Stupide!_'' Eponine copied Marius' expression when he told it to her. He was trying to be Leo Valdez at some point.

"Who is he? Leo Valdez?'' Enjolras said

"How did you-'' Eponine was cut off

"Oh I read" Enjolras took a book from the table beside him. It was _House of Hades_

"Where in Posidon's name did you get that?'' Eponine walked forward to touch one of the most _precious _book in the world

"I saw it in my hands when I woke up" Enjolras took the book away from Eponine's sight

"Back to the story. What's the stupid thing you have done?" Eponine sat down the hospital bed

"Do you want a flashback?" Enjolras joked

Eponine nodded like a four-years-old girl "Yes Grandfather Enjolras!"

"So when you where asleep I played with a snow machine and it exploded! _BOOOOOM_! 5th Avenue was covered with snow. It was literally Fall! It wasn't Winter! So Marius told he had to pay fifteen hundred franc. that he saw in his pocket" Enjolras told

"Marius told me he needed to find Cosette and all you are about was your feelings, and the stupid machine that you broke" Eponine told

Then a knock... A nurse entered the room.

"You are free to leave the hospital the doctor said you might experience dizziness in 7-13 days" Without a single glance the blonde nurse went out the room

* * *

Marius found his apartment with is Grandfather. It was not an apartment. It was a penthouse. It was the same building where Enjolras and Eponine lived. He was asleep. He was dreaming about Cosette.

_Marius! There you ARE! _Cosette in his dreams told

_Cosette! _Marius ran to her

_Oh Marius! Have you met Enjolras? My- _Cosette was cut off

_Enjolras? _Marius shouted

_Enjolras is my **BROTHER**. My **TWIN**_ Cosette explained _I think he is the same age like us in this world. I think he is 14 too_

Marius woke up. Confused. _Enjolras. Brother. 14?_

* * *

**Enjolras: I'm not old you know!**

**Me: I know. I'm not _stupide!_**


	3. The is a lady in white

**SUP! GUYSSSSS. I would like to thank "ShinighStar" for the favorite! I've bought 2 guests in the BARRICADE!  
**

**ME: MEET KEY AND EPONINE!**

**Enjolras: Fangirls?**

**Grantire: Isn't Key a Cookie?**

**Me: Well she can eat her kind and regenerate but if "other'' people eat her kind they will be forever dead.**

**Gravouch: MEH!**

***ALL OF THE BARRICADE MEN CHASES KEY SO THEY COULD EAT HER WELL EXCEPT ENJOLRAS, EPONINE AND ME***

**Key: Um- YOU COULD HELP ME VILU?**

**Me: *Throws a musket at key***

**Key: *catches musket and aims at the boys* I got a musket and I'm not afraid to shoot!**

***KEY CHASES THE BOYS***

**Enjolras: I don't know why I allow babies in my revolution**

**Grantire: CUZ THESE BABIES ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CARED ABOUT YOUR REVOLUTION YOU VLACAS!**

* * *

**THERE IS A LADY IN WHITE**

Marius woke up. The dream was amazing and confusing in the same time. It was Amfusing! He was getting eady for school (since his grandfather told him to).

He took steps at his Grandfather's penthouse. He met him at the kitchen. "Hey Grandpa. Can you give me a new phone since I lost mine?'' He lied. He was reading about _APPLE _the whole night. He lied, if he didn't what will he say: _Hey grandpa I need a phone since I've been reading about them and I JUST got back from 1832_ ?

"Sure. I've been saving this one'' His grandfather gave him a box. But it was the first model. He wanted iPhone 6+ not a very old iPhone. But it will have to do.

He opened the door. He saw Enjolras and Eponine. "Uh-Sup-Guys" He said

"_Sup_?" Eponine asked

"Oh thats what the cool kids say these days instead _Bonjour!_" Maris explained

Enjolras looked back. He was _still _mad. He looked at the back of his shoulders pretending that Marius was not there.

"Come on! You can't be still mad at me?" Marius told

"No problem Nico" Enjolras smirked

The two hugged each other and said _"PAT-PAT_!'' While patting

"So who am I? Hazel?'' Asked Eponine

Marius felt that Enjolras LIKED Eponine. Shipping them might be fun but a trip in the clinic. Not so good...

"No your Calypso! Leo's (who is Enjy) soon to be girlfriend" Marius teased

Enjolras blushed. "Yeah _sunshine_!" He joked

"DON'T CALL ME SUNSHINE!" Eponine shouted. The two boys raised their hand in surrender. They got to admit Eponine is scary and she might puch you if you mess with her

"PS Les Amis is coming back and we need to find out how we got here" Enjolras told. The three were going to the elevator. Marius punched the buttons. There was silence. Marius thinks of getting of to let Eponine and Enjolras some time alone. But if he did he would Enjolras would beat him with books.

"So Mystery Siblings?'' asked Ponine

''I thought you hated that?'' Asked Enjolras

"I'm starting to accept it" The three fist-bumped. Somehow Eponine felt like she was in a group. She knew where she belong.

* * *

The cafeteria of ABC High was crowded than the cafe. The teens where all dived. Just like _DIVERGENT. _Les Amis considered them as Amity, Dauntless, Abnegation, and Condor so it means they are DIVERGENT.

"Okay! Okay! I confess" The three was seated with the other Les Amis who turns out to be transported in 2014 "I'm addicted to French fries'' Grantire laughed. They had fun. Eponine was happy. Including Enjolras since he was seated beside the ONLY girl in the Les Amis.

"Um. May I seat beside you?'' a soft voice from their back broke their laughter. She had Blonde Hair but brown hair roots are invading it*, she was dressed in a white lace sweater, jeans and black boots. She was familiar. She was being compared to Eponine. The Black-Brown Haired girl with a knitted green sweater, skinney jeans and boots was infront of lovely _Cosette._

* * *

**Me: You should get used to me infected with writers block.**

**Enjolras:...**

**Me: ...**

**Key: ?**


End file.
